


Love so sweet

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is jealous of the girls who gave Takao chocolates for Ventines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love so sweet

As soon as Midorima opened his locker chocolates in fancy boxes and colorful ribbons started to fall. With furrowed brows he adjusted his glasses and just stared at the chocolates like it would just disappear if he stared at it long enough.

"Shin-chan!" Takao came running behind him with bunch of chocolates in his arms "Look, look! Shin-chan look how many chocolates I've got for valentines" his eyes sparkling as he hums a familiar love song

"You love chocolates that much huh?" He puts on his school shoes and keep his outside shoes "Then take these as well" referring to the chocolates in his locker

"Eh? Shin-chan, you don't like chocolates?" Takao asked half-walking, half-running, trying to catch up with his friend but Midorima did not respond, worse he did not talk to him the whole day.

"Oi Shin-chan" Takao poked his frien on the face "Are you mad?" He asked changing to his basketball uniform

Still, no answer from Midorima who was also changing his clothes

"Shin-chan, talk to me" pulling Midorima's arms, but Midorima just brushed his hands off.

Their practice ended, still Midorima won't talk to him. As usual Midorima stayed after practice and he did the same.

Midorima is in his shooting position, ready to release the ball when Takao approached him. "I don't know what I've done to make you mad, but I'm sorry, so please talk to me"

Midorima missed the shot. It was the first time Takao saw him missed a shot. "I'm sorry Shin-chan"

Midorima took another ball and threw it as hard as he could on the floor. He must have been really mad, Takao thought. The sound of the ball bouncing echoes through the empty court. 

"Why are you still here?" Midorima finally said "Don't you have a date with any of the girls who gave chocolates?"

"Eh? Why would I do that?" Takao confusingly asked 

"I heard it."

"What did you hear?" 

"That girl from the next class confessed to you this morning, and you were so happy receiving the chocolates from her!" 

"Eh? I rejected her"

"Liar!" Midorima shouted running to the locker room "and you're even asking everyone in class about places to go on dates" Midorima murmured 

Takao quickly followed him "Wait, Shin-chan, I think you're misunderstanding things"

"Go now! your date must have been waiting for you"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Just go ahead and leave me alone!" He fell on his knees hands on the wooden floor, tears continuously flowing from his eyes "What am I saying? What am I doing? Why am I acting like this?"

"Oi Shin-chan" Takao knelt beside him, wiping his tears "Will you listen to me first?" 

"I don't want to hear whatever it is you're going to say" he said brushing of Takao's hands

"Why are you acting this way? Tell me." Takao demanded

"I hate it! I hate you entertaining confessions, I hate you accepting chocolates from others, I hate you talking about dating other people!"

"Why?"

"Because-" before he could finish his sentence Takao cut him off by pressing his lips firmly against him.

"I love you too Shin-chan" he said catching his breath. Midorima just stared at him. "Now, will you listen first to my explanations?" 

Midorima nodded.

"Yes, that girl did confess to me, but I rejected her, I did not accept her chocolates as well. I did not accept any chocolate from anyone."

Midorima lifted his head "But you were holding bunch of chocolates earlier"

"Ah, those? I made those. I thought I'd give them to you, but you said you don't like chocolates.. So I'd just throw it all away"

"No! Don't! I'll take those" Midorima responded "I will only take chocolates from the person I love" he added shyly 

"Really? So, Shin-chan loves me?"

" I'm not saying it again, Baka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon for this! Too late for valentines and white day, I know that..


End file.
